


He's the same as always

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Prompt 1:Can you maybe write hcs about Andrew being involuntarily committed, maybe after a suicide attempt? And the Foxes have to face the fact they’ve been calling him psycho and monster this whole time- like Matt and Wymack specifically- and that that is actually Not Good TM? (Like they come to this realization because Neil & Kevin are both out-of-country or smth because honestly I know they understand Andrew pretty well but no one else does and I really want them to). I’m in the mood for angst tbhPrompt 2:Can I have  Wymack helping Andrew through a severe depressive episode alone for a week (the rest of the monsters aren’t there)? With Dad!Mack & a ton of angst? Maybe by the end of the week Wymack ends up having to convince Andrew to let Wymack take him to the hospital or something angsty like that? Sorry I’m a sucker for Andrew & Wymack bonding (and just generally for Andrew bonding with foxes other than just Neil)
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & The Foxes, David Wymack & The Foxes, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd & Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd & Nicky Hemmick, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard
Series: Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	He's the same as always

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR:  
Blood  
Selfharm  
Flashbacks  
PTSD  
Eating disorders  
Mentions of rape  
Mentions / implied CSA  
Hospital / ambulance care

So Kevin tries to drag Neil & Andrew with him to talk to possible recruits 

Andrew tells him to fuck off 

Neil reluctantly goes with and leaves Andrew behind cause Aaron and Nicky are both there so surely it'll be OK for like a week... right??? 

Cause Kevin wants to take him to see 5 possible recruits and they're all in different states so it'll be like 5 days of jetlag and traffic and hotels cause Kevin refuses to sleep at airports much to Neil's annoyance 

Wymack lets them go unsupervised cause fuck it Neil's Captain now he can wear his big boy pants for a week 

Matt and Nicky promise to text with updates to prove Andrew doesn't kill anyone while the pair are gone

But what Neil doesn't think to mention is why he's so reluctant to leave Andrew alone - he's been cutting himself again and having nightmares that are bad enough he wakes up gagging and retching almost every night 

Kevin brushes it off when Neil tries to bring it up and says it'll be fine for a few days and Neil focus on exy don't let Andrew be an excuse for being distracted 

Neil's fuming silently the entire plane ride 

Meanwhile Andrew reverts to starving himself because Neil and Kevin aren't there to make him eat anything with them 

He only eats when Nicky's around and then goes and brings it back up cause Neil isn't there to ground him and make the bad thoughts go away 

By day 3 / 6 he's in a steady rhythm of starving and purging 

No one notices 

The girls graduated so Renee isn't there to spar with and Allison isn't there to notice the red flags 

The freshmen don't know him well enough to even try to figure anything out 

Aaron's with Katlyn 

Matt and Nicky are the only ones around and they're both used to Andrew being distant and quiet and sullen so don't think anything of it 

When Neil texts them for updates they just say he's the same as always 

On day 4/6 he goes and sees Bee and of course she knows something's wrong 

But the way he behaves in the session sets off a lot of alarm bells for her and so she calls Wymack- 

Of course she doesn't tell him details or break Andrew's privacy, she just asks him to keep an eye on him 

Wymack does - but Andrew's survived this long by hiding in plain sight 

So at training he covers everything up 

No one thinks anything is out of the ordinary because he's always an asshole once he's in goal and he's always silent or deadpan or bored the rest of the time 

Wymack can tell there's something but he knows better than to pry 

When Matt & Nicky both keep telling Neil that Andrew's the same as always, Neil calls Wymack 

Wymack tells him Andrew's slightly off but nothing totally out of character, just quieter without Neil and Kevin to complain to 

At practice, everyone is casually calling Andrew a monster and psycho and throwing around rape references like it's nothing 

What they don't know is that the nightmares he's been getting - the ones that are worse than any have been since he started realising his sexuality - have been about him raping Kevin - or Neil- or Aaron- or Nicky - every time he falls asleep it's someone else

So when he goes back to the dorm that night after practice he tries to go to sleep but he's terrified so he purges and cuts first cause maybe that'll help 

It doesn't 

The dream is still as graphic as it has been for the last fortnight 

When he wakes up he's crying and shaking and gagging 

But all that comes up is bile and acid 

And since Neil and Kevin aren't there to ground him he slides into a flashback

And another

And another 

The next morning, he's not at morning gym or training and he doesn't go to any of his classes 

Wymack tells Matt and Nicky to check on him when they leave afternoon practice 

But when they get to the dorm the door's locked 

They end up googling how to pick a lock and use a paperclip or ten after watching a few videos on it 

Nicky goes in first, freezing when he sees Andrew curled around himself against the shower wall, cuts obviously fresh and crusty on his arms and the room reeks of puke 

Matt takes one look in the room then bolts, already taking his phone out and speed dialing Bee

Nicky slowly walks over to Andrew and crouches in front of him but freezes when Andrew starts talking cause he sounds high 

"What line is it this time? If I fight or argue, you'll tell her bout my arms? Or is it gonna be the classic?" He sighs and laughs - "You could at least come up with new material."

Nicky doesn't realise he's replaying a flashback and makes the mistake of reaching out and touching Andrew's knee

Andrew reacts instantly like a puppet whose strings had been cut- the leg Nicky's touching stays bent up but the other one drops open and his arms slide down to the floor as his head drops forward 

"The silent treatment? Really?" He's laughing again 

Nicky's confused as fuck he's never seen his cousin like this 

"Andrew what the fuck?" he whispers

Andrew's head snaps up and he looks surprised for a split second when he sees Nicky in front of him 

"Nicky? When did you get here?" 

Nicky's shocked cause Andrew sounds genuinely surprised and confused 

"A minute or so ago," Nicky murmurs. "Who did you think it was when you started talking?"

Andrew just laughs - "Oh no one important"

By that point Matt's done calling Bee and calls Neil-

"Yeah so turns out we were wrong about Andrew being the same as always," is the first thing he says and Neil obviously demands to know what's going on - "He wasn't at gym or classes or training today so we checked on him and he's curled up in the shower covered in dry blood with cuts on his arms and it smells like he's been sick - a lot."

Neil obviously gets upset & tells Matt to go back in and tell him what's happening so he does 

Nicky is still on the floor, and Andrew's still in the shower laughing quietly

Neil: "has he said anything?"

Matt: "I don't- Nicky did he say anything?"

Nicky nods and Matt tells Neil and Neil asks what Andrew said and Nicky recites it and sounds so confused and upset the whole time 

As soon as Neil finds out what Andrew said he knows it's a flashback he knows 

Neil hangs up and then videocalls Matt and says to let him see Andrew 

Matt turns the phone for Neil and 

And Neil just goes monotone, a complete flip from the hysterical way he had been talking to Matt 

Neil tries to get Andrew's attention and it works for a split second but then he sees Andrew's eyes and knows he has to wait it out cause it's deep 

But he knows Andrew can't deal with waiting it out

Neil tells Matt to get a pint of ice cream and put it on the bathroom floor with a spoon 

He tells Nicky to gently talk to Andrew really quietly about random shit - just talk and talk and talk 

After like 5 minutes Andrew's eyes start to focus enough that he can recognise all 3 voices and where he is and the ice cream 

He huffs but stands up and starts to climb out the shower 

But his foot slips on some blood and then he's falling 

Nicky grabs his arms on instinct 

Andrew automatically tries to pull away

Nicky: "easy-!"

Andrew: "no!"

Nicky: "Andrew you're gonna fall-!"

Andrew looks up at Nicky and Nicky falters because there's no mask

There's no blank mask there's no death glare 

There's just pure hatred and fear

Andrew, while still trying to pull his arms away: "No! Let go of me!"

But this time they can all hear the fear in his voice

Nicky loosens his grip as he looks over to Matt to ask Neil wtf to do 

But it's enough for Andrew to pull free

Except he wasn't expecting it and falls backwards, and they all hear the sick crack as his head hits the tiles 

And then he's just lying on the shower floor with a pool of blood slowly leaking out of his head 

And he's not moving

Neil is screaming by this point 

Matt hands his phone to Nicky while grabbing Nicky's phone to call an ambulance 

Bee gets there before Matt hangs up and between them they tell her what happened 

By then she's already checked Andrew's pulse and sent an emergency alert to Abby and Wymack with the location 

They get there a few minutes before the ambulance 

Abby quickly checks Andrew over and stays with him while Bee takes Matt and Nicky out to the kitchen 

Wymack gets the paramedics in the hall and takes them through, then he tells them to let Abby go in the ambulance and he drives the rest of them behind 

Neil's already booked a flight home at that point cause fuck seeing new recruits when his Andrew might be fucking dying 

Andrew gets stitches & bandages & a really bad concussion & headache but there's no permanent damage 

Abby takes Matt and Nicky back to hers for a few days & Wymack and Bee stay at the hospital with Andrew 

When he wakes up Wymack is the first one he sees

The man doesn't complain or shout or anything because he knows it's pointless 

Instead he just says "You scared us that time, ding bat. And you're not getting back on my court until Bee clears you."

Andrew grimaces & glances around the room - "Bee dragged your idiots down to the canteen" Wymack says and Andrew hums cause fuck speaking his face hurts 

He gets a psych eval a few days later cause of his arms & weight 

Bee manages to pull strings so that he doesn't go to easthaven but instead he moves in with her for a few weeks until she's happy with how he's doing 

Neil and Kevin go with & she sets them all up in her spare room because she Gets It


End file.
